Electra Heart
| last album picture = THEAMERICANJEWELS.PNG | next album picture = | last album = The American Jewels | album = Electra Heart | next album = | last release = 2010 | album release = 2012 | next release = }} Electra Heart is the second studio album by the Welsh singer/songwriter Marina and the Diamonds, with a tracklist of exactly 12 songs, one less then her original debut album, The Family Jewels. The album has four singles in its contents, while the other eight songs are purely for the album content and not promotional. It was released on April 12th, 2012. Concept The album narrates the story of Electra Heart, a character developed by Marina specifically for this album. In Marina's own words, the album is about: ::: "the girl you run into in the supermarket wearing a faux fur coat and sunglasses, leisurely picking through the avocado. Her cart is filled with champagne and strawberries and she doesn’t even care that you’ve been staring at her from the bakery aisle. She’s angsty, and you can tell that her phone conversation didn’t end well by the way she dramatically dropped her phone and wiped a solitary tear from her cheek. The same cheek that has a eyeliner-drawn heart on it." ::: ''- Marina Diamandis, interview with'' Michigan Daily''Michigan Daily.'' "'Electra Heart' will eat your heart." Accessed July 17, 2013. Marina wrote the album as a role-reversal of sorts; as its endearingly dramatic protagonist is not the fictatious embodiment of herself, but rather the exact implication of everything she strives not to be.Michigan Daily. "'Electra Heart' will eat your heart." Accessed July 17, 2013. Marina also says she uses Electra and the subsequent album as a means of portraying the American Dream from the point of view of someone who isn't American.PopJustice. "A series of questions and answers in which Marina & The Diamonds explains what she has been doing...." Accessed July 17, 2013. The album is largely influenced by American culture, and its prominent and recurring themes range from love to loss to pondering the various "roles" unknowingly played by your typical blue-collar American. Marina drew inspiration for her album "socially and culturally" after spending time in the US on tour,PopJustice. "A series of questions and answers in which Marina & The Diamonds explains what she has been doing...." Accessed July 17, 2013. and it isn't surprising, as the album is chock-full of references to the idealistic America of the 1950's and the inevitable loss that accompanies any far-fetched dream. Promotion Promotion for the Electra Heart album was done through Marina's YouTube channel as a multi-media film and audio experience to be released in parts. Each song would be granted a music video that was something like a mini-film; complete with underlying messages and artistic imagery. Marina announced that she was hoping to have about 15 parts in the video series.Pop Counter/Culture. "Marina and the Diamonds.." Accessed July 17, 2013. Track listing ;Online bonus contents The UK enhanced CD allows exclusive online access to the following bonus contents: * "Lies" (Acoustic) (video) – 4:07 * "Primadonna" (Benny Benassi Remix) – 3:55 * "Primadonna" (Kat Krazy Remix) – 3:39 ;Limited edition box set The limited edition clamshell box set includes: * Dark pink perspex Electra Heart ring * Frosted pink perspex * Electra Heart necklace * Electra Heart pocket mirror * Four exclusive photo art cards * Deluxe format of Electra Heart CD album in exclusive cardboard sleeve References Category:Studio albums Category:Electra Heart Category:Records